


Supernova

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post- The Truth, on the road
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: Mulder y Scully, un motel y la tormenta.





	

_You would not make it if you were on your own_  
 _And this is why I'll never leave you alone_  
 _You can't start from_  
 _Where I end._  
  
_You walked into my trap_  
 _And I let it spring_  
 _Follow me home_  
 _Because someone should take you under his wing_  
 _You felt the cleansing of my pain-killing sting_  
 _Now if you need some more just give me a ring._  
  
_Unite and take over, create a supernova._

 

(Supernova, Oomph!)

 

 

***

 

Otro relámpago ilumina la habitación. Es casi doloroso, no tanto para mis pupilas como para el alma. Un trueno estalla en el interior, y si fuera un crío ya me habría hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas, pero tengo que mantener la cordura y recordarme a mí mismo que soy un adulto, un adulto jodido, además. A veces la guerra viene con la tormenta, llevándose el amago de calma pasajera que en pocas ocasiones nos acompaña en este viaje a la nada. Medimos el tiempo según las veces en las que nos rompemos.

 

Scully se mueve nerviosa por la habitación, vacía frenéticamente uno de los cajones mientras se muerde los labios, y sé que si para va a echarse a llorar. Es exasperante y no puedo culparla por perder los nervios. Nos falta todo. Nos falta todo porque ni siquiera podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos, es difícil seguir arreglando al otro cuando eres todo pedazos.

 

Me levanto de la cama. Uno de los dos tiene que mantener la calma, llamar a la compostura o esto será el infierno, si es que no hemos bajado ya, en algún momento entre el sueño y los gritos. Me mira y retira sus ojos de mí, rápido. Va a echarse a llorar si no sigue moviéndose frenéticamente por esta habitación destartalada y tan poco nuestra. Busco el frasco de ibuprofeno en las sombras imposibles del baño, tan sórdido como el resto del decorado. Hemos aprendido a convivir con la jaqueca, impresa en el falso pasaporte. Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes somos.

 

Me pregunto en qué momento se fue todo a la mierda. En qué segundo exacto se dictó la sentencia que terminó con nosotros y nos arrastró por el asfalto quemándonos la piel. ¿Por qué no puedo tirar de Scully? Se mueve, rompiendo el poco orden que quedaba entre estas cuatro paredes, una camiseta minúscula y ropa interior. Sólo puedo preguntarme por qué no puedo meterla en la cama como si no importara nada. Hundirnos en el sexo y en las lágrimas, hacerla reír un poco y que sea suficiente para cargar la batería hasta la siguiente parada. Ya no lo es. El problema es que ya no lo es.

 

Hace demasiado frío para no buscar un refugio entre el colchón y las mantas. La observo un rato y sabe que la miro mientras sigue vaciando los cajones, arrancando de este motel sombrío las pocas pertenencias que hemos traído. Busco en ese montón de ropa caótico una de mis sudaderas y me acerco a ella, obligándola a devolverme la mirada. Ahora estamos los dos en el suelo, y es una metáfora tan perfecta de lo que somos que juraría que las náuseas empiezan a hacer acto de presencia en la escena. Le pongo mi sudadera, la atraigo hacia a mí, sin hablar. Un castillo que necesita derrumbarse y volver a ser construido, renacer. Así que la dejo llorar mientras me agarra, minutos que me parecen interminables porque siempre me mata verla romperse. Ella es la fuerte, el equilibrio que me ayuda a no caer al vacío, pero el hilo se rompe, y necesito que vuelva a sus reprimendas, que me obligue a mantener la cabeza fría. Somos los protagonistas de una road movie cargada de dramatismo y sin más banda sonora que el llanto y los reproches.

 

***

 

Si no me sostuviera con tanta fuerza diría que voy a deshacerme. A veces no lo soporto, y esas veces cada vez son más frecuentes. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo me sentía antes de todo esto, mi vida anterior a la huida queda al margen borroso de la memoria. Tuvimos un hijo. Nosotros tuvimos un hijo al que tuvimos que renunciar. Un hijo que ya no recuerda que una mujer pelirroja lo sostuvo en los brazos, años atrás. Y esto no hay quien lo arregle. La burbuja de gasolina ha estallado y jugar a no estar quietos está acabando con nosotros. Quiero irme de aquí y llegar a un lugar sin nombre donde poder fingir un poco de normalidad. Esto empieza a venirnos grande.

 

No quería decir todas las cosas que he dicho pero ni siquiera quedan fuerzas para el autocontrol. Dos semanas en el mismo motel de mierda y ya no somos capaces de descansar. Paranoia pura. Si paramos nos cogerán y esto no habrá servido para nada. Puede que ni siquiera nos estén buscando ya, pero en nuestras mentes siempre quedará la necesidad de huir y la eterna sensación de que alguien nos persigue. Ya no podemos confiar en nadie porque estamos perdiendo la cabeza. No hay quien lo arregle. Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que vuelva a gritar y decirle a Mulder que ha destrozado todo lo que era. Que me ha jodido, que mi vida es un desastre porque tuvo que seguir con aquella maldita cruzada adolescente. Que ya no somos nada, sólo cúmulos de dolor que van desapareciendo con cada kilómetro que avanzamos hacia la nada. Sin dirección ni esperanza. Llanto desesperado contra su pecho hasta que el oxígeno empieza a faltar.

 

-Siento haberlo dicho, pero no puedo seguir con esto.- Tengo la garganta seca, mi voz ronca se quiebra cuando intento mirarlo a los ojos y no puedo dejar de llorar.

-No sé qué otras opciones existen, Scully.- Lo cierto es que yo tampoco, pero no creo que importe. Si seguimos así, pronto seremos la carretera o yo, y cuando ya no queda nada, las opciones no importan. El peligro no importa.

-No sé si tenemos alguna, pero no lo soporto más. Tenemos que intentarlo. Si no paramos…- Me mira asustado, sé que hacerle esto es acabar con la poca determinación que le queda.- Si no paramos, voy a tener que irme.

 

***

Hace un par de años, una noche de esas en que el calor llega a ser sofocante, paramos en mitad de la carretera a mirar las estrellas. Pensamos en un William de cuatro años que dormiría en una cama blandita, en una habitación con las paredes azules, con un pijamita de dinosaurios. O es lo que soñábamos que sería de él si hubiéramos llevado una vida normal y hubiera permanecido con nosotros. Yo le habría contado una historia sobre monstruos de pantano antes de arroparlo para dormir, cada noche. Pero no, en esta realidad mi hijo dormía a miles de kilómetros sin saber que yo era su padre, sin saber que su madre tenía pecas en la nariz y era preciosa. Hablamos de ello, aquella noche de sueños templados, y dijimos que, siempre, estuviéramos donde estuviéramos, miraríamos el mismo cielo que nuestro hijo. Eso nos mantendría vivos.

 

Si Scully se va, contemplar un cielo estrellado no será suficiente. No importa que la luna quiera arroparme con su luz etérea ni que fantasee con la idea de que ella estará mirándola en alguna otra parte, echándome tanto en falta como yo la echo a ella, pensando en volver a buscarme. Si se va, nada en el mundo será suficiente.

 

No sé qué contestar, ni siquiera puedo sostenerle la mirada en este momento. No sin pasar al mismo estado en que ella se encuentra ahora, todo lágrimas, todo palabras que duelen. Me separo un poco, sólo un poco. Un relámpago vuelve a alumbrar la habitación en penumbra. Últimamente sólo nos comunicamos a oscuras, como si un poco de luz fuera un lujo que no podemos permitirnos, un castigo. Demasiado. Un trueno sigue al fogonazo cegador, todo tiembla, las paredes tiemblan, Scully y yo temblamos en el suelo. Me levanto y me acerco a la ventana. Un nudo doloroso en la garganta. Ahí fuera casi es de noche, un cielo con matices violáceos nada acogedor.

 

-Se nos va a caer el mundo encima.- Una lágrima salada y caliente llega a mis labios. Una superviviente que mi barba de tres días no ha conseguido detener.

-Hemos presenciado tormentas peores.- No me vuelvo a mirarla, pero el cristal me devuelve la imagen de una Scully que agarra con fuerza las mangas de mi sudadera, enorme para ese cuerpo diminuto. Mucho más diminuto ahora, mientras se abraza las rodillas con fuerza y se seca las lágrimas.

-No hablaba de la tormenta.- Lo sabe, hemos llegado muy lejos en este juego de las palabras no dichas.- Hablaba de nosotros. No creo que separarnos sea la solución.

-Ni siquiera creo que la haya.- Se escapa de mis labios una sonrisa irónica, no termino de encajar que, después de cuatro años fundidos con el neón de los moteles baratos, la película termine aquí.

-Pues nos la inventamos.- Es suficiente para mí, quiero que lo sea para ella.

 

***

Nos la inventamos. Es tan Mulder que tengo ganas de llorar otra vez. Estoy cansada de ser todo sal y agua. Nos la inventamos. Es precioso, sería precioso si bastara para sacarnos de esta nada tan punzante. Con eso bastaría si el único hombre por el que daría la vida no fuera un condenado a muerte fugado de una prisión militar. Pero nuestra tarea en el mundo no es escribir cuentos infantiles, es huir de todo lo que somos, huir de lo poco que tenemos, avanzar hacia la oscuridad más aterradora mientras el universo se prepara para el final.

 

-No es así de sencillo.- Claro que no, pero está en él intentarlo. Lo lleva en esos ojos verdes en los que a veces brilla mi hijo.

-Nunca va a serlo. Por eso lo es.- Y tiene sentido.

-Mulder…- No quiero que pueda conmigo. Volveremos a rompernos en la siguiente parada, un círculo eterno.

 

***

 

No tiene ni idea del efecto que verla tan vulnerable tiene sobre mí. Es descorazonador y quema dentro, pero a la vez quiero abrazarla hasta que el mundo se acabe y desaparezcamos siendo una sola pieza. Me mira desde el suelo, blanca como la leche, ojos imposiblemente azules. La quiero. Tan minúscula que va a deshacerse bajo esa mata de pelo rojo que baja por su espalda. Me da la risa, sé que esta situación es cualquier cosa menos graciosa, que estamos desesperados, pero me da la risa. Sabemos leernos tan bien que es imposible que la Tierra siga girando si viajamos en coches separados.

 

-No le veo la gracia.- La adoro cuando está enfadada, pierde toda la autoridad cuando trata de reprenderme mientras se muerde los labios para no echarse a reír también. Voy hacia ella y la cojo de la mano.

-Ven.- Me mira dudosa y se deja arrastrar hacia la cama. Está agotada, estamos increíblemente agotados y dejar las decisiones importantes para otro momento siempre acaba siendo una buena opción. Levanto un poco mi sudadera y paso las yemas de mis dedos por esa piel tan blanca que habita entre su ombligo y el borde de la ropa interior.- Una explosión estelar cada doscientos kilómetros, estamos batiendo el record.

-Sigue sin ser gracioso, Mulder.- Bajo un poco más la mano, sólo un poco. Un par de dedos que se cuelan bajo los límites del algodón negro.

-Pronto le pondrán nuestro nombre a una supernova.- Cierra los ojos cuando mi mano derecha se adelanta sin pedir permiso. Hay pocas cosas en la vida mejores que meter la mano en la ropa interior de Scully, pero todas llevan dos rombos y tienen que ver con ella.- 2006MS, o algo así. El orden de las letras tenemos que discutirlo.- Es difícil seguir hablando con las neuronas hechas zumo. Todo al sur de la doctora Scully es lava.

-Esto no funciona así…- Lo dice casi en un susurro, le falta poco para perder el control que le quedaba. Mis dedos saben lo que hacen. Quiero que deje de pensar un rato, sólo eso. Perderme en ella. Con ella.- El problema sigue siendo el mismo de hace una hora…- Deja salir un gemido y tengo que morder la piel de esa mandíbula impecable o yo también habré perdido el norte.- …cuando empezamos a gritar.

-¿Empezamos?- Se ríe, tiene una risa preciosa cuando está excitada. Una risa que sólo yo tengo  el privilegio de escuchar. Y algún que otro desgraciado en otra vida, pero no importa. Ya no somos los de antes. Esos Mulder y Scully murieron en alguna parte al sur de Nuevo México.

-No te hagas el mártir, tú…-Se calla para no volver a decirme que tengo la culpa. Prefiero no darle importancia, tiene derecho a estallar. Mis dedos aumentan el ritmo y su respiración es cada vez más agitada. Si hay algo más sexy que tener a Scully excitada y con la mirada vidriosa, que alguien venga a dispararme.

-Hablas demasiado, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?- Mi sabelotodo pelirroja que nunca se calla, la adoro. Le falta poco para perderse, muy, muy poco. Tan cerca que puedo notar cómo la tormenta se retira y el planeta deja de girar. Es ella, tan mía y tan lejana que no puedo dejarla ir sin que un ejército de demonios se apodere de mí.

-Mulder…- No hace falta más. Busco sus labios mientras estalla en mis dedos, no quiero que hable, sólo que sienta, sólo que se olvide de este escenario surrealista. Quiero tenerla así siempre, ajena a lo que nos rodea, somnolienta, en una realidad de calor donde nunca tuvimos que abandonarlo todo.

 

Ahora tira de mí y me rodea con los brazos. Hunde sus dedos en mi pelo, me besa la frente. Debería quedarse dormida y soñar con un mundo en el que nadie vendrá a invadirnos y seguimos en las sábanas de su apartamento, tal vez nuestro hijo venga a despertarnos por la mañana un domingo queriendo jugar al béisbol. Soñar. Pero ya quedan pocos sueños y ahora tengo que rescatarla. No puedo hacer otra cosa que rescatarla.

 

***

Íbamos en un coche de alquiler y aún llevábamos las placas de identificación federales en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Le dije que quería una vida normal, con una familia, una gran casa y un jardín con valla. Me dijo que ya tenía una vida normal, que su vida, perseguir hombrecillos grises (que no verdes) y llenarse de barro hasta las rodillas cazando mutantes, era una vida normal. No puedo seguir ignorando el cansancio existencial que me provoca no dejar de correr nunca. Vivir en habitaciones baratas con el suelo enmoquetado. Desayunar en bares de carretera donde se viaja atrás en el tiempo. No puedo seguir ignorando que esto está acabando conmigo, pero de algún modo tiene sentido que las peores crisis acaben templándose con los dedos de Mulder entre mis piernas. No está bien, el sexo no debería hacernos olvidar y yo debería tomar el control de las cosas, pero estoy tan agotada y esto empieza a ser tan normal que ni siquiera importa. Esta relación nació en los bosques húmedos del corazón de Norteamérica, en las carreteras que nos llevaron a los monstruos, en una nave espacial que no llegué a ver en la Antártida, en la caravana de un fanático de la ufología. Sí, tiene sentido que a veces el sexo nos reconstruya. Tiene sentido que nos inventemos las soluciones para seguir adelante con el viaje, cuando ya no queda nada y nuestra historia se escribió en el cuaderno de notas de un escritor de ciencia ficción masoquista.

 

Se da la vuelta y busca algo en el cajón de la mesita. Saca nuestro mapa de carretera, maltratado, manchado por sus zumos de naranja. Ese mapa es nuestro diario. Esas líneas intrincadas. Extiende el mapa sobre la cama y me mira con esos ojos de hombre niño que me desarman.

 

-Hacer el amor sobre todos los estados de Norteamérica no es esto, Mulder.-Levanto la ceja y se ríe, me muerde el hombro.

-No, hacer el amor sobre todos los estados es lo que hemos estado haciendo tú y yo los últimos cuatro años.- Pretende ser gracioso, pero el chiste esconde una verdad un tanto desagradable.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Me coge la mano y coloca mis dedos sobre el papel arrugado.

\- Elige un sitio.- No entiendo muy bien las normas del juego.  Dejo que mi dedo índice caiga sobre un punto cualquiera.- No, Texas, no. No guardo recuerdos muy gratos de ese sitio. Además hace un calor de muerte y…

-¡Mulder!

-¿Qué?- Me mira extrañado, como si fuera yo la que está jugando a señalar puntos en la nada. En realidad sí, pero es idea suya. La tormenta comenzó a alejarse hace un rato, dejando tras de sí una lluvia constante que tintinea en los cristales.

-Tenemos que hablar, lo de antes… Las cosas no son tan fáciles, joder. No podemos seguir arrastrándonos de esta manera y olvidar que...-Posa un dedo en mis labios y vuelve al mapa.

-Si salimos mañana, podemos ir en dirección…

-Para. Hablo en serio, Mulder, no podemos seguir como el Correcaminos cuando ni siquiera sabemos si el Coyote ha muerto.

-De eso se trata, Scully. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre Virginia Oeste?- Me descoloca, siempre me descoloca y sigo sin entender por qué estamos en dos conversaciones diferentes.- En fin, te he dicho que elijas y tienes mala puntería. Virginia podría estar bien.

-Explícate, porque lo único que recuerdo de aquella conversación es que hicimos un chiste sobre criar cerdos  en la zona rural de…- Se echa a reír.

-Creo que es un sitio adecuado para pasar desapercibido. Además, podemos encontrar un lugar relativamente cercano a la ciudad, para que tú…- No está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo. Y si lo está diciendo voy a echarme a llorar.- Puede que tengas razón, esto nos está agotando y en algún momento hay que parar. Intentarlo.-No sé qué decir. Es abrumador ver un poco de luz al final del túnel cuando llevas tanto tiempo paseando entre las sombras. Aparta el mapa y se acerca a mí.- Nos la inventamos.

 

La lluvia martillea en las paredes de esta realidad. Mulder se deshace de mi ropa y la vida sigue en algún punto entre esta cama extraña y los sueños que viajan en el maletero. Sueños de normalidad de los que la habitación 42 del motel Red Bridge ha sido testigo.


End file.
